


My Idol

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gaara still doesn't like people, M/M, Naruto is Naruto, but he's soft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Naruto is an idol and Gaara is his biggest fan.





	My Idol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my work to a side account just for my creative content. It's otakutalks @ tumblr.com - Come check it out!

Gaara is uncomfortable in the crowd, surrounded by pulsing bodies and thumping feet. But he isn’t there for them. They’re white noise and shadow compared to the blonde on stage, pouring his energy and soul into the music that causes the bodies around Gaara to jump so lively. Even if the ridiculous amount of glowsticks so close to his face is causing him to squint, he'll stay no matter what.

The music also isn’t what he usually enjoys listening to, but Naruto is, and so there are things he has to let slide. It’s pleasant in its own ways and the way that Naruto practically shimmers under the stage lights next to the other members of his group is a reward enough for the price he has to pay to see it live and very close.

Even with the sea of other bodies, screaming girls and colorfully painted boys, Gaara knows that when bright blue eyes wash over the crowd, they’re searching for _him_.

When they finish their set and go to take a break in the green room, Gaara pulls himself away from the crowd with a great amount of difficulty and goes to where the gated off area is guarded. They stare at him, arms folded over their chests and Gaara does the same. He sees them twitch, unnerved as most are by his lack of expression, he's gotten used to using his natural disposition to look "creepy" to it's fullest. Behind them and the roped off area, there’s the sound of a bright voice and scuffling. Naruto shoots around the corner like he's run there straight from the stage and his smile is bright enough that Gaara is blinded, even more so than the glowsticks and spotlights had.

Or it could be the glitter still clinging to his skin and clothes.

“Let him through guys!” And as usual, they allow Naruto’s demand and Gaara makes quick work of going through so that fans can’t see someone being allowed behind the stage. Gaara holds off the chilling shiver of the chaos that might cause. Naruto takes his hand and pulls him to where everyone else is resting between sets. Sasuke is tuning his bass, Kiba his guitar and Shikamaru is apparently napping, though Gaara is surprised by none of it. He’s pulled even harder, past them all until it’s just he and Naruto alone in a secluded corner of the backstage venue.

“You did well,” Gaara says, soft and honest, the smallest of smiles on his lips because Naruto is grinning again and Gaara knows it’s because of what’s he’s said. The moment that the blonde had taken his hand he'd calmed, the anxiety of the crowd slipping from his shoulders. Naruto crowds him close in a hug and the redhead goes willingly even though he knows he’ll be covered in glitter and his siblings will laugh when they see him.

“I had someone to impress,” and Gaara can hear the wink in Naruto’s voice which is ridiculous.

“My idol.” It's a sigh, hardly above a whisper. There’s too much fondness in his tone, but Gaara doesn’t care about the glitter or the stares, it’s only important the way his body molds into Naruto’s embrace and that they have these moments.

It’s enough.


End file.
